


To Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Asriel is terrified, Dread, Fear, Terror, Undertale AU, everyone else is too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fear was a prickling sensation, lifting the fur on the back of his neck and causing his spine to go cold.Where was he?What had happened?He barely remembered what happened before..Before what?Before he knew it, he was already crying, tears leaking onto the floor and into his clothes, his paws covering his face too late. It was too late.





	

Asriel could sense panic. Fear. He was frozen in place, panic attatching to him and quickly overwhelming him as well. His normally perked, yet born droopy and to the sides, the goat ears were literally dripping, it smelled and felt like fur, but to him, it burned onto him like acid. He was in this state of immense pain, he wanted to be cradled and told that everything was okay. That everything was just a bad dream, and he'd wake up and go eat pie with Chara, Mom and Dad. They'd be a big, whole and happily family. 

His eyes felt pressure building up on them, air holding tight in his throat and chest as he tried not to cry. It hurts. His chest hurts. He hurts. Everything hurts. He wants to go home. He's scared. He wants to scream for his mom. Scream for help. Call for help. Shout until his dad is here to save the day. Yell until his sibling defended him. 

A hiccup came from his throat, and he felt saliva building up under his tongue. Asriel started to cry, feeling the warm tears travel onto his cheeks and wetting his fur. He couldn't see. He could barely hear. He doesn't know what is going on. He's terrified. A lurching feeling started in his stomach, disgusting bile traveling up his throat, through his mouth and onto what he thought was the ground. He felt numb. He couldn't feel anymore.

He couldn't even tell if he was standing up anymore. Everything was terrifying. No matter which way he looked and no matter how hard he tried to listen, he could barely hear anything, much less see. Shadows were cutting deeper. It was too scary. He screamed for help. He couldn't hear himself. He doesn't even know if he screamed or not. It was painful. It felt like constant acid burning into his skin. His throat was burning, feeling like someone is just strangling him while already having an injured throat, like they would not let go. 

He felt himself breathing shaky breaths. Quick breaths. He could hear himself again. He felt panic and worry around him. Fear. Asriel was scared. He felt himself crying. He could feel his whole body again, itching with the stinging pins and needles. He was breathing. He was alive. 

He was alive. 

 

_He was alive._


End file.
